


Equius:Trust your capable voice

by sopheria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM themes, M/M, Powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk can  make Equius squirm but he wants to hear what's truly on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius:Trust your capable voice

When you're with a guy like Equius there are things that you can do to wreck him six ways to sunday without touching him. He's into that shit where he asks you something and it really means "Make me do that thing i was asking you about". He likes to be topped, and you Dirk Strider are the man for this job. Equius is 200 pounds of rippling muscle and knows how to fucking use it-but that's what makes it exciting for you and for him.

He treats everything like it's fucking made of paper and you. 

You are definitely not made of paper, and he is coming to realize that. You've wrecked him pretty bad last week pushing his boundries when it comes to using his power and playing along with you. So it's time for a different game-and it's the one that will make him squirm.

So you play it cool for a week and check his reaction. He's pretending that he isn't noticing you, being completely obvious how much he needs it. He asks these almost lewd enticing questions: [Do you wish to relieve some stress with me. Would you care to adjourn to a private space. Are you busy at the present, sir?] Dirk isn't even going to jerk off this week-doesn't need to. This fine musclebeast is going to cave in on himself and say what he really means.

By the end of the week Equius is "e%ponentially" pleasing to the the eye-he's taken to wearing less clothes than usual and working on shit that will tire him out, but leave him fucking sweaty. it's not like he isn't already fucking ripped-watching him spar with the robots and lifting weights is sorta killing Dirk in a true ironic shadey way.

But he has patience and he will wait-Equius has learned a lot during this week about how to conceal how much he's looking forward to this, but by working out his shit and showin off he's doing it the wrong way-or maybe he's testing Dirk too. So he'll play it cool-dance the dance and out poker him.

"Yo" He says, and the look of just restrained desperation is written in big letters across Equius' head.

"Hello" He says, voice smooth and calm as can be though. "Where you looking to spar?" Dirk wants him to talk dirty though-wants him to say what he means-not that his innuendo isn't fucking hot as hell when his voice contradicts his stature.

"Naw. Maybe another time" It's kinda cute how he looks like a puppy when he's dissapointed. Time to flip the record on this mass of ache and need. "I want you to beg me" Direct is how Equius want to play and so that's how it's going to be.

"You would wish me to.."

"I want you to use that motherfucking silky voicebox of yours to whip up some lewdness. Hit me with the kinkiest shit you want and it's yours." He almost tells Equius they can go back to normal later, but the way Equius looks as if he's going to cream his pants right now stops him. Dirk leans on the doorjam and waits.

"Sir I want you to take me to bed" He fidgets with the hem of his shirt when he says it, standing in the middle of the room-all that blue rising to his cheeks like

don't say miracles a voice says

fine like an indigo sky or whatever. It's not the most important thing here.

"I know that. What do you want me to do to you when we get there?" It's pushing him so far and yet he can see that Eq wants to say it so bad it's wrecking him-just wanting to say something other than polite pleading. "Say it" He says sharp and it makes Equius stand up straight, stalk over to him-he looms but Dirk isn't scared of Eq.

"I want you to push me to the ground, tear my clothes off and fuck me. I want you to fight me for it" and shit he's good-he didn't stutter at all. Dirk pushes off from the doorframe, stares up into Equius' face in a challenge-he takes off his shades.

"I will demolish you-I will own you." and he doesn't back down. Dirk likes that, they are getting somewhere.

"Prove it" He says challengingly-Pulling off the shades-Damn he's hard as fuck right now. This game is only going to get more interesting from here. So Dave sweeps his foot under Equius and traps him on the floor while he's surprised-saving his shades and tossing them somewhere else. Equius quickly regains his breath and tries to push up against Dirk's chest so he grapples his arms and pins Equius. 

"Giving up so easily?" Dirk growls and the tortured look on Eq' face is worth the price of admission.

"Are we going to the bed?" He asks and Dirk smirks down at him-rolling his hips against Eq's hard cock through his jeans. He savors the moan that ellicits. 

"No. not yet. I haven't done what you asked." Realization creeps into his face.

He lets Equius' arms go and they struggle with each other on the floor, rolling and grappling with each other. Fuck it's hot trying to grab for purchase on him and his grunts are sexy as hell. The horns may present a problem at other times, but since they are going for this route Dirk has another plan in mind. He gains leverage again, pinning Eq to the floor-feeling how hot and hard he is. Exhilaration thrills up his spine, but only for a moment. He doesn't want to boast and ruin this moment.

"Take off your clothes" He whispers into his ear and feels him shudder. He lets Equius up and once he starts to take off his shirt Dirk decides to "help" him by pulling it up and off of him viciously. The horns do not snag. The same would go for the pants, but you've got to be careful down there so they pull those off normal like. So then Dirk thinks Here We Are-the part where it gets good, then it gets better. He gets behind Equius and pulls his arms behind his back steering him into the bedroom-onto the bed. 

"What will you do to me?" Equius whisper-his voice confused and lewd mixed into one. "Will you take me?" 

"Try again big boy" Dirk says taking one hand to palm the fine ass in front of him.

"I want you to fuck me" He says shivering, and Dirk pushes him further into the bed. He gets up for a minute-god and Equius helps him take off his clothes-but that's okay-it's all good. He will still ruin his pacifist language tonight. He grabs the lube and slicks his fingers, spreading the excess across Eq's ass. He grabs them, squeezing, sinking his fingers into the flesh. Equius moans and his fingers curl into the bedspread before him. Dirk fingers him, savoring the throaty moans that come from Equius. 

Strictly speaking Dirk probably shouldn't transmit how much he enjoys doing this, but when he lines up and sinks into Equius' ass it doesn't matter for a breath or two. That slick velvety heat wrapping around his cock and it's so 

softy and easy

Dirk gets a good stroke going, grabbing at Eq's hips and pulling him back onto his cock, thrusting deep.

"Beg me for it, tell me what you want."

"Please, fuck me sir. Deep, I...I want. I want your cock sir." Damn that shouldn't rile him up, but they've both waited all week and playing around before just made him want this even more. Those sweet noises Eq is making would prompt him some other time to join in the chorus but this is about wrecking a big strong man who needs to be topped like there is no tomorrow. This is mostly about making him beg in the most unacceptable way.

"Sir, please make me come" He moans, flexing his hands meaningfully before putting them behind his back, and this about give and take and Dirk awhile a little mean can take a good clue. So he grab's Equius' hands and pounds the shit out his sweet ass until he's whimpering and tossing his head back. He clenches around Dirk's cock and pushes himself on Dirk's cock his moans driving Dirk quickly towards climax himself. 

"Please I want you to come inside me sir" He says pushing back harder and so Dirk does, and heavens above he thinks coming back down. Who the hell was top tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Laylahs [Dirk:Take charge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335213)


End file.
